War OC Number Meme
War OC Number Meme is a meme made by MadnessOfMana. Scenarios 1) 1 and 16 are having a pleasant conversation about whatever, when 3 stumbles into the room and accidentally sets 16 on fire! 16 is convinced somehow that it is 1’s fault, and that he/she got 3 to do it on purpose, or tricked 3 into doing it. They declare war on 1! What happens? 2) 1 recruits 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 17, 18, 23, and [29 to fight with them. Who seems reluctant? 3) Tough, you’re still doing it. Meanwhile, 16 recruits the others; 4, 6, 7, 12. 15, 16, 19, 20, 21, 22, 25, 26, 27, 28 and 30. How do 16’s side react? 4) 16 is deadly serious about this war, and hands out weapons to everyone. Is anyone concerned about hurting the others? 5) 16’s side attack! 1’s side wasn’t expecting it, and 8 is badly injured, and 23 is killed. Is anyone from either side upset? 6) 1 decides that it just got serious. They bury 23 and try to sort out 8 as best they can. Then, helped by 2 and 3, they gather weapons of their own. What happens when 11 sees 17 and 29 being inappropriate in the bathroom during 1’s motivational speech? 7) 6 is sent out by 16 to scout the area. They meet 5, who is also out scouting the area for 1. What happens? 8) Attack again! This time, 1 sends out the team against 16. 26 and 19 are killed, but 1’s side face casualties, too. This time, it’s 29. How does 17 react? 9) There is an all-out battle. 2 and 3 attack 22 and 25, who are joined by 27 and 30. 2 and 3 are overpowered, but are rescued by 17, who is in an avenging rage. 30 is now dead. 5 and 6 escape together, upon realising that even though they’re on opposite sides of a war, they are madly in love. 1 tries to stop them, but is killed by 16 him/herself. 17 takes over as leader. Describe the whole scene in detail. 10) 14 screams and points out a lot of green gas in the air! 14, 9, 13 and 24 are engulfed by it, and when the gas clears, they have been genderbent! Show us their reactions. 11) 21 is laughing at their own genius, when they see a large amount of golden gas sent at them by 2! This time, it’s 25, 20, 27 and 7 who inhale the gas. What happens to them? 12) Haha, clever 2. Anyway, 8, still injured, manages to kill 12, but before 12 dies they do something that blinds 8! 8, unable to see, accidentally kills 10! Who gets 8 out of the way? 13) 8 has been taken away from battle, for everyone’s sake. 9, 18 and 2 take 4, 20 and 22 as hostages! What happens next? 14) Suddenly, everything goes dark. Does anybody take the chance to launch an unseen counter attack, or maybe take advantage of the sudden darkness in other ways? 15) Finally, 17 gets their forces out of harm’s way; it’s too dangerous. 3 manages to sort out 8’s blindness; it was only temporary. They bury 1, 29 and 10. 2 and 3 are about to show everone the secret weapon that 1 showed them, when they realise that 5 was looking after it, but 5 eloped with 6! What do your OCs do? 16) Meanwhile 16 and the others have just finished burying their fallen and wondering what to do about the absense of their kidnapped fellows. 16 also has a secret weapon, but it turns out that 6 was looking after it! Oh, dear! 17) Meanwhile, hand in hand, 5 and 6 are finally away from the war zone. They decide to set up camp for the night, when they both remember the weapons! Do they decide to tell each other? Or keep it a secret? 18) Well, either way, both find out. Suddenly, they begin to mistrust each other, worrying that one will kill the other while they sleep. So instead of sleeping, they do other things. This can mean whatever you choose for it to mean. 19) 18 and 7 turn up, asking for the weapons! In blind panic, 5 and 6 accidentally kill 18 and 7! And unfortunately, 16 and 17 were watching from opposite sides of the area. 5 and 6 see this, and realise they will be considered outcasts. They finally begin to trust each other again, and run away further together. 20) 2 and 3 corner them! They try to kill 5 so they can bring the weapon back, but 6 kills 3 with their own secret weapon! Describe their last moments, and the moment when 2 realises that 16’s side had their own secret weapon. 21) 2 is also attacked, but survives long enough to report back to 17. 17's side are losing, and seem to have no chance of survival, unless they can catch 5 and 6. However, 17 decides they’ve lost enough soldiers, and waits until the dead of night, before sneaking out alone. They find both 5 and 6 sleeping peacefully, and is about to kill 6... Until they remember how they felt when they lost 29. Suddenly realising it’s okay to take time to grieve, they leave; 5 and 6 remain unharmed and undisturbed. The next day, 17 reassigns a new leader; 9. However, 8 is jealous. Describe the scene. 22) Soon, the weather trns harsh, and there is a lack of food. 16 dies, along with 27, 21 and 15. Things are looking slightly better for 9’s side, but 11 dies, too. The six remaining OCs on 9’s side bury their fallen. 23) Only 25 and 28 remain for what used to be 16’s side. 28 declares him/herself leader, and both go on a daring mission to rescue 4, 20 and 22 (Who were kidnapped in the previous battle). Somehow, there are no casualties on 28’s side, but the laready injured 8 finally passes due to their injuries, and being attacked by 25 didn’t help, either. 24) Finally, six OCs remain on 9’s side, while five remain on 28’s side. Everyone prepares for an epic battle. Describe the motivational speeches on both sides. 25) It looks like everything could come down to this. However, just before anyone can kill each other, 5 and 6 turn up! 6 destroys the secret weapon that had belonged to 16! They wait expectantly for 5 to do the same with 1’s weapon, but they go crazy and kill 6! What happens when they regain their senses? 26) 6 kills themself in devastation. 9 and 28 then come to realise that the war is pointless, and that it tore apart such a close couple. However, 9, determined to finish what 1 and 16 started, stabs 28. 17 kills 9, despite being on the same side, and asks 25 if they can finally all stop fighting. How does 25 react? 27) Tag someone, or tell us what happens next! Notes There was a rather lengthy tidbit that didn't contribute to the meme itself, so BT Productions removed it for the transition to the wikia. Category:Memes